Sitting at The Bar
by Winnie-the-Bish
Summary: Winston and Cece begin to bond over simple visits to the bar.


" So you said that Schmidt had you at follow him all day just so you can take notes" Cece said while wiping the bar down. Winston threw a grin before taking a swing of his beer. Schmidt was at the end of the bar talking with looked back up and to see Winston smiling against the lid of his beer bottle.

"What, what's so funny?". Cece had a questioning look on her face trying to get the joke. Winston put his beer down on the coaster and intertwined both of his hands and placed them under his chin.

" Nothing, I was just thinkin' about something.", he said with a smug look on his face.

" No, I know it's something and you're telling me ,now."

" I said was just thinkin'. Why do you care?"

" Because you are talking to me and I have the right to know your thoughts when you are talking to me." She finished demanding an answer.

" Ok I was thinking about how much of a bitch I would be If I followed Schmidt around as a job."

Cece started chucking and Winston joined. Their laughing died down and Winston took another swing at his beer. " That would be terrible. And just imagine having to get his his coffee, taking his clothes to the cleaners, and worst of all his giving his a massage; you would really be his bitch." They began laughing again before Cece grabbed his beer. " Do you want another one?". Winston looked around.

" What are you doing?", she asked.

"I'm making sure Schmidt ain't around. He doesn't want me to drink on the job."

" Winston, you are a grown man. Don't let another one control you, now do you want anything else to drink." He nodded as she put a three shots of Vodka in front of him. He looked up wide eyed before she put three more glasses in front of him. " Don't you think it's a little early to do shots?" Winston asked looking around one more time. Cece picked it up and pulled against her lips. "No. It's a drink, it's never too early for one." Winston picked up one glass.

" I don't think you are supposed to drink while on the job Cece." Cece placed her glass on the bar, tilted her head and looked at him with a straight face. " Winston, I don't care. Let loose and have a little fun." She picked the glass back up and pushed it towards Winston's face. He got the note and pushed his glass forth, making them clink together. They hurried and downed all the Vodka. Cece pumped her fist up in the air and yelled "WOAH". Everyone in the bar looked at her. Her cheeks began to flush with embarrassment. She pulled her arm down and placed the glass back on the bar. Schmidt looked over with a puzzled look before turning back to Ed.

Winston started laughing at her for her loud show of victory. " What's so funny now?", She asked. Winston smirked trying to hold in the laughter he was going burst out. Cece started laughing and punched his arm.

"Ow!", Winston cried holding his arm.

" Stop laughing at me.", Cece said punching his arm again.

" I wouldn't be laughing if you weren't tooting your own horn."

" I was not!"

" Please, you may have won this one, but I wanted to take it easy on you."

" Oh wow. That's your excuse. Just admit that I whooped your ass and we can go along with our day."

Winston shrugged his shoulders. " Ok, Cece you whooped my ass." Cece did a little happy dance before putting a straight face on. She balled her lips together and looked at Winston trying not to laugh. " Do I need to ask what's so funny?". She didn't respond. Cece grabbed Winston's note pad and looked back up at him. She reached over and grabbed the pen out of the front pocket of his suit. Winston's face scrunched up and she began to write. Putting the pen down and sliding the notepad back to him. He grabbed it and held to up to his face.

"Goonies?' _"What in the world does that mean?",_ Winston thought to himself. Cece could see the confusion on his face. " Goonies it's my favorite movie. I used to watch it with Jess, but she hated it." Without a word Winston took the pen and wrote something down. Cece was looking at him confused. He slid the notepad back to him. It read '_Little Rascals' . _She looked up at him with a wide smile spread across her face.

" This is my favorite movie. I don't know I just like the idea of kids running things, having meeting that no one outside the club could get into , and most importantly how the parents just let their three year olds run around town raising hell." They shared another laugh with each other before Schmidt came over.

"Winston lets go. I can't talk to him anymore; he smells like old milk in Tampa. My pores can't take too much of that smell." Winston and Cece shared a disgusted look before turning their attention back to Schmidt. "Anyways Winston, we have to is expecting me back to give her a report on how Old man Pines is doing."

" You mean Ed?" Winston corrected him,

" Whatever, let's go." Schmidt said heading out the door.

Cece took all the glass cups off the counter and began to wipe it down. " I'll see ya later Cece. Me and Schmidt are coming by later to grab some drinks." She nodded her head and he was gone.


End file.
